Ten Thousand Words
by Ahavael Wilhouse
Summary: There are many words that are heard in the language of House, MD. Which one's yours?
1. Allure

Heyo! Did you miss me? I'm back at it again! Will the real Ahavael please stand up?

Anyway, the prompt I used was random words, and this is the first.

* * *

A L L U R E

**She knew the power. She held it in the palm of her hand, and used it frequently. It was the reason she got so many disparaging comments from Greg. It was the reason occasionally James would smile at her. And it was only one of the arsenal of weapons she used to get her way at PPTH.**

**This morning, as every morning, she dressed to impress. A low cut peasant top, chocolate suit, and tiger eye jewelry brought forth the black of her hair to shine. Eyeliner, eye shadow, and mascara brought out the beauty of her blue eyes, the eyes that could stare into a man's soul, take out what she needed to know, and never, ever tell him she knew it. These eyes were why she was so good at poker. The only time they softened was around Rachel. Or… But she couldn't think of that now, Rachel needed breakfast and to get out the door to the day care center. She had to move.**

**Walking down the hall to Rachel's room, Lisa took stock of how her life was going. She had the man she wanted, someone who'd keep her safe and provide for her and Rachel when times got tough. She had the job she wanted. She loved walking in through the doors of Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital every morning. She loved speaking to the nurses, exchanging pleasantries, beginning her day with joy. She even enjoyed her morning spats with Greg. And she had a daughter. A little girl to love and cherish. And as Lisa held Rachel close in her arms, she smelled the allure of the baby's smell and knew she'd never want to leave this child's side.**


	2. Dangerous

Hey! For all the few people who read this, thank you! This is a take on the reason Foreman is so... apathetic.

For anyone who reviews, I'll give a prewiew of the next word. :D

AW

* * *

D A N G E R O U S

Foreman had known she would run. He'd known she'd go away screaming from the moment he'd opened up. But this time, he didn't want her to go

"No, please!" He took her arm. Her green eyes, the eyes that had filled him with desire, were wild. "Wait," he said.

She looked at his deep brown, sonorous eyes with fear. She'd known there was something abnormal about him from the moment they'd met, but she'd been drawn to him like a moth to a flame, unable to run away. And now that she knew who he was, maybe she didn't want to run away. Why would she run away from these ebony hands which caressed her ivory ones with such love? He let her go and ran his fingertips down her face lightly.

"I can't stop touching your skin now. I'll die. You're the source of my breath, Remy. You're what I live for."

Looking into his eyes, she knew he was dangerous. She knew she should run away. But she couldn't. She couldn't look into those eyes, the eyes that told her how he felt with every glance? She couldn't

"To eternity, Eric. I walk into my destiny with you beside me, or not at all."


	3. Nihilism

Heyo!! How are you? Good. Here's the newest installment in 10,000 words. BTW, I got a new review! People, if you likes it, review!  
BTW- The dictionary defs are copyrighted by  
Encarta ® World English Dictionary © & (P) 1998-2004 Microsoft Corporation. All rights reserved.  
Also, the phrase "gate of reason" is from Fall Out Boy's Hum Hallelujah, which I love.  
The phrase "The light changes when you walk into the room" is from Michelle Branch.

I hope no characters are OOC, and I don't own House or Wilson. Foreman or Cuddy either, unfortunately. If I did, changes would be forthcoming. :D

Bye!  
____________________________________________________

**N I H I L I S M**

**Nihilism: total rejection of social mores… belief that nothing is worthwhile…disbelief in objective truth… belief in destruction of authority…**

* * *

** The stars were beautiful tonight, like pinpricks on a blue piece of silk. In the background, the mountains guarded the two men as they sat together on a bench.  
****"House, did you know that the light changes when you're in the room?" Wilson said.  
****"No, I didn't. Because I was too busy looking at that rosebud mouth and thinking that I'd love to kiss it."  
****Wilson smiled tenderly. House could be romantic at times, but not in the same ways. Granted, he had his moments, but Wilson wouldn't have it any other way.  
****"Kiss me, Greg." he said. House came close to Wilson, looking at him with his bright blue eyes. It seemed to be the gate of Reason- if House jumped through, he'd lose all reason, and drag Wilson with him. But if he stayed away, he'd go mad with need for Wilson. A moment quietly passed, and House began to think Wilson didn't feel the way House did. But then he lunged at House, and their lips met.  
****"You know, we really should get married." Wilson said.**


End file.
